It is known deploy automatic braking systems on automobiles to prevent collisions with objects that are detected a path of the automobile. Typical automatic braking systems detect stationary and/or moving objects that may, or may not, present a safety concern should the automobile encroach on the objects (e.g. tall grass versus a lamp post).